Jackie Khones
Jackie Khones is a recurring character who makes numerous background appearances throughout the show and is even featured in a couple of episodes. He is shown to hold a grudge towards Wilt on multiple occasions, however the reason for this remains unknown. Appearance Jackie Khones is a green, furry, one-foot-tall, one-eyed stick figure with tiny arms and legs. Despite his tiny statue, Jackie speaks with a very low-pitched voice. Character The name "Jackie Khones" is a spoonerism and inside joke on the name of Khaki Jones, a former Cartoon Network executive who was in charge of the production of Foster's. Jackie first appeared in the pilot movie House of Bloo's, offering some comments of some of the residents of the home. His name was never directly stated until the season 3 episode Cuckoo for Coco Cards, where his full name was first revealed. His creator, although never really referenced or even named in the series, is shown (in Good Wilt Hunting) as being a slightly overweight, glasses-wearing, serious and shy looking female, which could explain in a somewhat funny way most of the physical behavioral exhibited by Jackie like a really thin body, a strong affirmative voice, somewhat stubborn selfish manners and the ability to see with only one eye. In fact, it is a clever reference to social pressure and strereotype that young teenage girls usually experiment going throughout childhood and young adult life. Jackie and his creator is another fine example of Foster's strong and subtly imaginative colorful satyrical painting of a more down to earth reality, showing a girl who creates a friend aimed at balancing her perceived shortcomings. She's even shown wearing an outfit the same color as Jackie, a dual green pattern. Biography Jackie had remained a minor background character until season five's debut episode Cheese A Go-Go, where he successfully won a lawsuit against Madame Foster over a tuna sandwich, albeit due to Frankie Foster failing to testify on behalf of the latter. This has become his trademark as it were, the love of a sandwich, so much that stealing one of his sandwiches is considered to be a death wish, as stated by Wilt in ''Bad Dare Day''. In Better Off Ed he lets Eduardo make a sandwich as payment for helping him in a scheme, and was the featured friend in the Season Six premiere story, Jackie Khones and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook, where he parodied Mike Hammer and other hard-boiled gumshoes, trying to help Mac discover who stole his library card and used it to borrow a long-overdue book. His daily detective pay is two sandwiches. It turns out it was Jackie himself that did the deed, and decided from then on to ask for payment of sandwiches in advance in the future. In the later episodes his gastronomic love for food is expanded to hot dogs. In the second Bloo Superdude episode he tricks Bloo into stealing Duchess' stack of hot dogs, referring to them as "sweet Ambrosia," and in Bad Dare Day, Mac dares Jackie to eat a hot dog without mustard, to which he refuses. Love Life Jackie Khones is shown to share a romantic relationship with Fluffer Nutter, which was seen first in The Little Peas. Fluffer Nutter was also his secretary in Overdue Library Crook. Fluffer Nutter is often embarrassed by her relationship with Jackie and often tries to keep it a secret from others. However, in Read 'Em and Weep, Fluffer Nutter reveals her true feeling for Jackie after learning that he was in danger. Trivia *He is based upon Jackie Chiles: a popular Seinfeld Character. *According to his Coco Card, Jackie is 12 inches, or 1 foot, and weighs 8 ounces. Also, it says that he likes/dislikes "stuff" and "other stuff"; also, he is described as a Blunt, Succinct One-Eyed Visionary. *Jackie's name is a pun on "Khaki Jones," the executive in charge of production for Cartoon Network on the series. *As the series continued and Jackie was featured more often, he "became this deep complicated character" and a backstory was created for him: **"It was 1982 and Billy Dee Williams just found out that he was going to get to pilot the Falcon in Jedi and realized he was in need of a co-pilot. So he thought long and hard about who his ‘Chewy’ might be and in a flash of inspiration he created his own hairy friend, Jackie Khones. The two were a powerful duo and they were set to take on the galaxy but unfortunately it wasn't to be. George Lucas was tight with this guy called Nien Nunb and the rest is history. The let down caused Jackie to fall into the dark side of Hollywood where he lived a fast, wild and dangerous life before stumbling into Foster's one day. Jackie claims that there's test footage of he and Billy blasting through hyper space but I've yet to see it.http://www.newsarama.com/tv/040930-AS-FOsters.html Animated Shorts: McCracken on the End of Foster's * He looks very similar to Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants. * Jackie seems to have a thing for blaxploitation films. In Nightmare on Wilson Way he wears a Halloween costume inspired by the outrageous fashion of pimps in blaxploitation films like The Mack ''(1974) or ''Willie Dynamite (1974). ''Jackie Khones and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook'' features a scene referencing the iconic theme song from ''Shaft ''(1971). His room, seen in the second Bloo Superdude episode, also references the funky lifestyle of blaxploitation films. * In the episode "Bad Dare Day" Before Wilt does the dare of eating Jackie's sandwich, he explains that it's not a dare and is in fact, a death wish. * At the end of Room With A Feud, his voice sounds different, (possibly due to the fact he has a different voice actor.) *His golden trading card statistics in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Leapster game are: **Height: 12 inches or 1 foot tall. **Is a one-eyed visionary. **Has been known to say, "Booyah!" **Speaks the truth. External links *Khnoes at Answers Gallery 23932938737376.jpg 59594940440.jpg 0440494895858.jpg 003042222222.jpg 00094585855858.jpg 655599400440.jpg 2202029394848.jpg 03493492392020.jpg 4595494593030.jpg 5599696900000.jpg 6333303049498.jpg 34239230294848.jpg 48458558743734.jpg 56005595959444.jpg 59439434833939.jpg 191198337747447.jpg 373788282993939.jpg 993012010101012.jpg 9292928387474744.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-22h11m35s236.png 512-0019.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-21h56m52s105.png As.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-21h56m41s255.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-23-17h06m52s176.png di-0250.jpg 510-0051.jpg 609-0078.jpg 511-0066.jpg s05-8.jpg s17-2.jpg 511-0038.jpg 511-0040.jpg 505-0026.jpg 501-0061.jpg 501-0062.jpg 501-0075.jpg 501-0108.jpg Lemon Lenny.png di-0088.jpg 699605545855895857.jpg 9292228283737.jpg 69939223939233.jpg 34834899348438948.jpg 34898934823890382.jpg 349483447.jpg 02302302302309.jpg 394920923903888.jpg 959592930303030.jpg 510-0026.jpg 33393933932823382382.jpg 513-0028.jpg 513-0084.jpg 490493932303030.jpg 604-0133.jpg 610-0037.jpg 59923923000202.jpg 383923938384747.jpg 02303393938383.jpg 613-0081.jpg jackiekhonesgallery.jpeg Category:Recurring characters Category:Imaginary Friends J Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Workers Category:Heroes Category:Male Imaginary Friends Category:One Eyed Imaginary Friends